The present invention relates to a power MOS transistor having a PMT chip located in a transistor housing in which the temperature of the transistor barrier junction is monitored.
In using a power MOS transistor, the problem arises that, depending on the power loss in the PMT chip, the temperature of the transistor barrier junction increases with respect to the ambient temperature. Since the maximum allowed barrier junction temperature of semiconductors is limited, in each individual case this maximum allowed barrier junction temperature is not to be exceeded.
Different methods are known to achieve this purpose depending on the type of application of the power MOS transistor. Thus for example in fan controllers a plurality of power MOS transistors are usually connected in parallel and attached to a heat sink to dissipate the heat. The heat generated by the previous load in the PMT chip is conducted from the transistor barrier junction to the heat sink and released into the surrounding atmosphere. The barrier junction temperature is determined from the heat sink temperature and the instantaneous power loss, and the maximum power loss is limited using an additional protective circuit.
This method has several disadvantages, Thus, a temperature difference which depends on the power loss generated by the PMT chip appears between the point of measurement and the transistor barrier junction. There is a time difference between the temperature of the barrier junction and the measuring point due to the mass of the heat sink.
In the case of defective assembly of the power MOS transistor on the heat sink, for example, with dirt between the transistor cooling fin and the heat sink, the measured barrier junction temperature is lower than the actual barrier junction temperature, so that the power MOS transistor may be permanently damaged. In order to prevent this from happening, the PMT chip itself and the protective circuit must be overdimensioned.
It has also been attempted to measure the barrier junction temperature directly on the transistor barrier junction and to respond to this measured temperature directly. In this case a temperature threshold is defined in the protective circuit, at which the drain current of the power MOS transistor is switched off. The drain current may be switched off immediately (OMNIFET) or with a time delay (HITFET) in order to avoid an overload and prevent the power MOS transistor from being permanently damaged.
An object of the present invention is to provide a power MOS transistor which is protected against overload and permanent damage without overdimensioning the PMT chip and without negatively affecting its switching response.
This object is achieved according to the present invention by the fact that a protective circuit is provided in the transistor housing which directly measures the temperature of the transistor barrier junction using a temperature measuring element, and when a predefined or predefinable limit barrier junction temperature is reached reduces the drain current and thus the power loss of the PMT chip, the temperature measuring element being integrated in the PMT chip or accommodated in the transistor housing together with the protective circuit of the additional chip.
With this protective circuit, a constant maximum barrier junction temperature is provided which corresponds to the limit barrier junction temperature. As long as the barrier junction temperature in the PMT chip is lower than the limit barrier junction temperature, the protective circuit has a negligible effect on the switching response of the power MOS transistor.
Since the drain current is not shut off but only reduced when the limit barrier junction temperature is reached, no reconnection is needed with the power MOS transistor according to the present invention. Therefore no expense associated with the known external circuits is incurred.
In applications where the PMT chip attempts to automatically reconnect, oscillations occur which result in system noise or, in other specific applications, in electromagnetic interference. This is also avoided with the power MOS transistor according to the present invention.
The novel power MOS transistor has the additional advantage that in the case of a fault the barrier junction temperature is limited to a constant value. The power is not shut off, but only reduced, which allows emergency operation or, in certain applications, regular operation. Furthermore, in linear and/or clocked applications, a plurality of power MOS transistors of the novel type are directly connected in parallel without the need for additional circuits.
According to one embodiment, a temperature measuring element is mounted on the transistor barrier junction connected upstream from the gate terminal of the PMT chip and forms a voltage divider together with a resistor, so that the gate voltage applied to the gate terminal of the power MOS transistor is reduced as a function of the barrier junction temperature. Using this voltage divider, the gate voltage applied to the gate of the PMT chip is modified, i.e., continuously reduced as a function of the barrier junction temperature. As soon as the PMT chip goes from the saturation range to the active range, the drain current is reduced and thus the PMT chip is prevented from being permanently damaged. The maximum barrier junction temperature that can be reached depends on the gate voltage applied to the power MOS transistor and the threshold voltage of the PMT chip.
The protective circuit can also be designed according to one embodiment so that a temperature measuring element is mounted on the transistor barrier junction, the measured value corresponding to the barrier junction temperature is compared to a predefined or predefinable setpoint value and the voltage at the gate of the PMT chip (PMT) is regulated at a constant barrier junction voltage via an amplifier. The maximum barrier junction temperature is then independent of the gate voltage applied to the power MOS transistor and the threshold voltage of the PMT chip.
If the protective circuit is expanded so that the setpoint value corresponding to the setpoint temperature is derived from the gate voltage applied to the gate of the power MOS transistor, the setpoint temperature can be set through the gate voltage applied to the power MOS transistor and a limit barrier junction temperature can thus be selected.
The barrier junction temperature can be set externally according to another embodiment so that the protective circuit in the transistor housing receives the setpoint value corresponding to the setpoint temperature through a separate terminal leading out of the transistor housing. The power MOS transistor then requires an additional terminal.
External control is also made possible by the fact that the terminals of the temperature measuring element are accessible on the transistor housing as separate terminals.
The internal temperature measuring element can be a silicon-based temperature element which delivers an output signal (e.g., current, voltage, resistance) proportional to the temperature of the transistor barrier junction. It can, however, also be an NTC or PTC resistor.